Casanova
by Addanight
Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos se vieron envueltos en un dulce juego de seducción en el que quien se enamora pierde. KXR Capítulo 4
1. Selección

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mis amados y adorados lectores. Tengo el enorme placer de informarles que al fin estoy de vuelta y mejor que nunca permítanme decirles. Verán ayer mientras deliraba a causa de la fiebre, volví a ver la luz. Tal como lo oyen, la inspiración volvió a mí en la forma de esta preciosa y deliciosa historia que sé que disfrutarán tanto como yo. Así que sin más rollo. Los dejo con este magnífico fic.

Pareja: KaiXRei

* * *

_CASANOVA_

_Por Addanight_

_Capítulo 1: La Selección_

Una vez que su obra maestra estuvo lista, el joven decidió darse el privilegio de admirarla. Sus azulados cabellos caían con rebeldía sobre sus hombros, pero sin perder su gracia. Sus rubíes orbes deslumbraban como siempre: con ese toque pícaro y enigmático. Y la luz se deslizaba con maestría sobre su nívea piel. Eso sin duda era la más pura representación de la belleza.

Claro que no se asombraba del resultado. No cuando había trabajado con la exactitud y perspicacia dignas del más brillante matemático. No que su imagen lo necesitara. Su rostro era ya bello de nacimiento. Ahí mismo yacía la verdadera dificultad del asunto. En seleccionar los toques capaces de transformar la hermosura en divinidad.

Esta noche sin embargo, había trabajado por el mero gusto de hacerlo. No era necesario y eso le quedaba bien claro. Después de todo, era un extranjero en esta tierra. Y ese hecho traía ya impreso un tinte extravagante y un tanto exótico por el que cualquier hombre caería. Lo había hecho tantas veces y a pesar de ello, cada una estaba impresa en su memoria. Pero hoy, no tenía cabeza para nadie más; nadie que no fuera su próxima conquista.

No estaba seguro del motivo, pero algo le decía que esta noche sería especial. Todas lo eran en cierto modo. Porque cada uno de los chicos con que había estado era único. Sin embargo, algo parecía particularmente diferente ese día. No había nada de que preocuparse. Al final, las cosas siempre terminaban como él quería.

Aún recordaba como había empezado todo. El modo en que se había vuelto lo que hoy era. Desde muy joven había entendido la verdad, él era un prodigio. Un chico más brillante de lo que mucha de la gente sobre la tierra podía aspirar a ser. Su mente podía pasar de descifrar los más complicados teoremas matemáticos a crear la más emotiva de las poesías en tan sólo unos instantes.

No fue hasta tiempo después que comprendió su verdadera vocación: la seducción. No había quien se le resistiera. No con su provocador físico, su sagaz mente y sus múltiples talentos. Todo quien le conocía, afirmaba que él era la más preciosa de las joyas. Y que su persona, era capaz de brillar ante el más exigente joyero. Sin duda él hubiese podido hacer grandes cosas, pero había elegido ser un gran casanova.

* * *

Aquel teatro tenía, sin lugar a dudas, una paz que él añoraba. Había estado demasiado ocupado estos últimos días y hoy no pensaba dedicarse a nadie que no fuese él mismo. Quizá por eso había optado por esa locación. Después de todo, nadie le dirigiría la palabra durante la obra. Pero cuando los actores dieron inicio a su acto, no le quedó la menor duda de que alguien le observaba.

No que la situación fuese desconocida para él. Estaba ya más que acostumbrado a capturar las miradas a su alrededor. Claro que había pensado que su rostro sería incapaz de causar revuelo envuelto en las penumbras de aquella sala. Naturalmente, se había equivocado. Terrible. Una manera sencillamente abominable de comenzar su noche.

¿De quién se trataría? Quizá un amigo le había divisado. Era posible que algún familiar hubiese reconocido su rostro. Incluso podría tratarse de un antiguo conocido a quien no tenía deseos de encontrar.

Con gran habilidad, el chico miró a su observador sin ser descubierto. Sobra decir que quedó más que sorprendido al ver al misterioso joven que le admiraba desde algunos asientos atrás. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que el chico quería. Sus deseos no eran más que un libro abierto para el joven.

¡Qué pésima suerte le perseguía! Y él que planeaba pasar una noche tranquila. Seguro que el extranjero de rojizas orbes se le acercaría tan pronto terminara la obra. Bien podría negarse a lo que sea que el extranjero tuviese en mente. Sin embargo, eso no sería digno de él. No en vano era un verdadero casanova.

* * *

_Fue así como, sin saberlo, dos expertos en el amor se propusieron conquistarse el uno al otro;_

_en un dulce juego de seducción en el que quien se enamora pierde._

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

No mientan que sé que lo disfrutaron tanto como yo. Así que sean buenos y no olviden dejar su opinión a la autora. Y si alguno de ustedes piensa que ya conoce el rumbo que tomará esta historia. Entonces se nota que no me conoce mucho xD. No olviden darse una vuelta por mi profile, porque he estado actualizando.

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	2. Reconocimiento

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:

H . Fanel . K, Misaki, Nubi, Cagalli-Marian-Tao-Hiwatari, Asuka Hao, Vero Sasuke Uchiha, Koi Aoi, Fausto IX, Bra-viki, Andiichan4, Zhena Hik, NunkTRindas.

Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí, así que hagan el favor de respetarla. Gracias.

* * *

_CASANOVA_

_Por Addanight_

_Capítulo 2: Reconocimiento_

Ha sido siempre reconocido por las brillantes mentes de la historia que mientras más información se posea, mayor es la posibilidad de elegir el mejor curso de acción. Quizá por eso es que yo he optado siempre por comenzar el contacto mediante una fase de reconocimiento. Es conveniente conocer las expectativas y gustos de tu objetivo antes de comenzar el contacto. Las carmines orbes sobre mí son una excelente fuente de datos. La intensa mirada señala no sólo su interés, sino su evaluación. Parece ser que estoy siendo valuado. Mi presa está dudando. Así que supongo que este es el momento justo para darle un pequeño incentivo.

Guiando lentamente mi vista hacia él, finjo sorpresa al ver el modo en que me mira. Mantengo mis doradas orbes sobre su persona unos segundos, buscando hacerle notar que ha captado mi atención. Enseguida, evado su mirada de forma que parezca nerviosa. Pronto comienzo a dirigir rápidas miradas hacia el bicolor como si quisiera verle sin que me note. Y aún cuando su vista no está ya fija en mí, no puedo evitar notar con orgullo que el chico no ha perdido detalle de mis acciones.

Esta será mi mejor conquista en mucho tiempo. El chico parece ser algunos años mayor que yo. Su ropa denota que es un chico de mundo, alguien culto acostumbrado a bien pensadas conversaciones. Su porte muestra tanto su seriedad como su elegancia. Su andar confirma que es alguien bastante seguro de sí mismo. Y su mirada revela que es una persona decidida que no acepta un no por respuesta. Un chico dominante seguramente. Y sé perfectamente que es lo que un chico como él desea.

No pierdo tiempo en permitir que nuestras miradas se crucen. Su ceja se arquea como cuestionando mis miradas y yo tan solo sonrío tontamente, cual niño que ha sido descubierto por sus padres en plena travesura. Y entonces, el chico de piel nívea me sonríe. Vaya, esa tiene que ser una de las más bellas sonrisas que haya visto en mi vida. No. No debo dejarme cautivar. Eso podría ser un peligroso distractor. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar felicitarme porque ese vago gesto sólo significa una cosa: lo tengo justo donde quería.

* * *

La seducción, es la perfecta conjunción de arte ciencia. Una compleja red de posibilidades en la que los hechos y el instinto son igualmente importantes. Muchos piensan que el contacto comienza con la palabra, y por eso es que yo soy el experto y no ellos. Pocos son los que entienden que antes de hablar, hay que comenzar con otro tipo de contactos. Tal y como en la naturaleza sucede, cada ser debe tantear a su presa, probar el camino antes de decidir su estrategia.

Es por eso que fijo mis ojos claramente en mi nuevo objetivo. Mis ojos viajan desde su hermoso y largo cabello negro hasta los bien pulidos zapatos que usa. Es fácil notar que es una persona que cuida mucho de su aspecto. Y viendo el modo en que viste es fácil ver que pertenece a una clase social privilegiada. Sin embargo, hay algo que no parece del todo lógico en su persona. Su semblante refleja seguridad, pero sin caer en la arrogancia que suele rodear a las personas de su tipo. Eso sí que es bastante interesante.

Varios segundos pasan, y parece ser que al fin me ha notado. Nuestros orbes se encuentran, pero el chico desvía rápidamente la mirada y yo hago lo mismo. Excelente. Eso quiere decir que no le soy del todo indiferente. En este momento, es importante no mirarle, hay que dejar que esta vez, sea él quien me mire, ya que si nota mi excesivo interés, mi persona dejara de parecerle interesante. El pelinegro me ha mirado ya quince veces, y yo he fingido, exitosamente, no notarlo.

Finalmente, nuestras miradas se encuentran otra vez. Esta vez, ninguno rompe el contacto, señal de que el joven ha tomado su decisión. Es en ese instante que muestro mi deslumbrante sonrisa, gesto que el me regresa de forma nerviosa, pero destilando una encantadora dulzura. No me cabe duda esta vez, de que el chico es inusual. Porque a pesar de parecer tranquilo, es obvio que posee una fuerza interior que deslumbra. Perfecto, ahora que ya he identificado su persona, estoy listo para el primer encuentro. Pobre, lo tengo a mi total merced.

* * *

_Irónicamente,_

_ninguno notó que su interés hacia su víctima,_

_sobrepasaba los límites que ningún casanova, _

_deb__e atreverse a cruzar._

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	3. Primer Contacto

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:

PumpkinPie4, marpesa fane-li, H . Fanel . K, Zhena Hik, NunkTRindas, Angy B. Mizuhara, Hikari-chan-HQ

Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí, así que hagan el favor de respetarla. Gracias.

* * *

_CASANOVA_

_Por Addanight_

_Capítulo 3: Primer Contacto_

Mientras los rojizos orbes me miran fijamente, veo como el dueño de los mismos comienza un tranquilo y seguro paso hacia mí. Unos instantes son todo lo que necesito para conocer el papel que interpretaré. Por supuesto, cosas así no son nada para alguien de mi experiencia. Es fácil ver que el galante joven ha decidido ser el caballero de brillante armadura. No podría ser más perfecto. Porque yo sé lo que todo caballero necesita: un encantador príncipe a quien rescatar.

¡Excelente! Es uno de mis mejores personajes, casi tanto como el de rebelde sin causa. No podían esperar menos de mí. ¿Cierto? Sí, la actuación es uno de mis grandes talentos. Es posible que hubiese sido un gran intérprete de haberlo deseado, pero nunca me gustó la idea de seguir un guión. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un alma libre sin identidad. Y así es como me gusta manejar mi vida.

Impregnando mis orbes de dulzura, recorro discretamente la habitación en búsqueda de un agente provocador. Ese pequeño elemento que convierte a dos extraños en conocidos. Mi oportunidad se presenta en la forma de un enfurecido joven que se dirige hacia mí. Si desvió mi andar unos centímetros, terminaremos impactándonos en unos quince segundos. Si a eso, le sumamos la altura del sujeto, es natural que el impacto me mande directo al suelo. Mi profesor de física siempre me lo dijo, que mi mente era por demás brillante. Tanto, que en ocasiones le asustaba.

Con todo planeado, me permití perderme en esa intensa mirada grana que parecía querer desmenuzarme y adentrarse en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Pronto me encontré mirándole a detalle y cuando menos lo esperaba, el impacto predicho se dio. Y tal como lo suponía, terminé en el suelo. Por supuesto que mi agresor ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada.

Buscando lucir avergonzado mantengo mi cabeza agachada hasta que noto que alguien está frente a mí. Entonces mi mirada se fija en el extranjero y no puedo evitar notar que su camisa está abierta y que cuando se inclinó para ofrecerme su mano, me ha dado una clara vista de su piel. Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo que no había previsto, mi distracción me mandó directo al piso de nuevo y un tinte rojizo cubrió mis mejillas. Casi no podía creerlo. ¡Había cometido un error!

Algo bueno saqué de esto, porque el ruso me dirigió una sonrisa. Un extranjero como yo quizá no debería saberlo, pero los rusos suelen sonreír solo por dos motivos: o han visto a alguien conocido o están coqueteando. Así que supongo que mi yerro es irrelevante. Después de todo, ya he visto que está interesado. Muy interesado, diría yo.

* * *

Tanto mi presa como yo habíamos comenzado a acercarnos lentamente. Debo admitir que es un espécimen hermoso. Con unos brillantes ojos dorados y un larguísimo cabello negro que brilla como la obsidiana. Un excelente físico sin duda, un tanto exótico, pero eso siempre es interesante. Es su mirada sin embargo, la que me llena de intriga, porque sé que oculta una sagacidad impresionante.

Un momento estaba yo mirándole a detalle, y al siguiente perdí de vista mi objetivo. ¡Oh por Kami! Pobre chico. Debo admitir que se ve lindo ahí en el piso portando en su rostro una mueca claramente ofendida porque el tipo con el que se impactó, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada antes de continuar con su camino. ¡Qué chico! Me dio la entrada perfecta a escena.

Es así que, como todo un caballero ofrezco mi mano al joven moreno. "¿Se encuentra bien?" cuestiono en tanto ayudo al chico a ponerse en pie cuando, súbitamente, el mencionado fue a dar nuevamente al piso. ¿Acaso se sonrojó? Vaya que ya no quedan muchos como él. La gente ya no sabe lo que es la vergüenza.

-Sí, gracias- murmuró el moreno mirándome fijamente.

-Fue un placer- respondí con el perfecto timbre de voz que hace a la gente caer a mis pies.

-Záitsev Dmitry- digo esperando conocer su identidad.

-Zhang Lei- es la respuesta que recibo del joven de orbes doradas.

-No quisiera parecer atrevido joven Zhang, pero me sentiría honrado si me acompañase a cenar- digo con total seguridad de que aceptará.

-Por supuesto- y con esa respuesta no pude evitar sonreír. Es increíble como la vida siempre se amolda a mi conveniencia.

* * *

_Al principio, todo pareció un simple error, _

_pero no sería más bien _

_una broma del corazón?_

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

**ANTES DE IRNOS UN COMERCIAL:**

El día 23 de Marzo se estrena el nuevo proyecto en el que participo llamado KaiRei Duel. Cada miembro ha recibido un reto, es decir, una serie de elementos que deberá incorporar a su historia. Cada dos semanas habrá un nuevo fic de esta bella pareja en todo tipo de situaciones, así que, por favor, no se lo pierdan. Esperamos contar con su apoyo. Les aseguro que este será un proyecto de alta calidad. Solo para que se vayan emocionando, he reclutado a las siguientes autoras para este proyecto: Celen Marinaiden, Naomi Hiwatari Kon, Hio Ivanov y Kaei Kon. Por supuesto que su servidora también participará, así que no lo olviden. ¡23 de Marzo! Comenzamos con Celen Marinaiden.

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	4. Línea Fronteriza

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:

H. Fanel. K, Mai Maxwell, Zhena HiK, Marpesa Fane Li, Hikari chan HQ, kuchiki hiwatari.

Disclamer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí, así que hagan el favor de respetarla. Gracias.

* * *

_CASANOVA_

_Por Addanight_

_Capítulo 4: Línea Fronteriza_

Ni siquiera el conocimiento previo de lo que venía impidió la exquisita sensación que se apodera de mí con cada pequeño éxito. Fue por ello que recibí la sonrisa que engalanó el moreno rostro como el tesoro que era. La respuesta afirmativa salía sobrando. Pero jamás hay que permitirse perderse enteramente en la dulzura de una victoria. Porque rodeado por el poder que ésta otorga, es imposible no perder la objetiva percepción que un trabajo como el mío requiere.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro. Mi cuerpo se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle sentir bienvenido, pero no le toca en ningún momento. Hay quienes afirman que el cuerpo habla. Yo puedo decirles que mi experiencia me ha dicho que el cuerpo grita.

Efectivamente, grita su dolor, su pasión y sus deseos. Y toda esa emoción envuelta con la fuerza del espíritu puede resultar abrumadora e incluso un tanto intimidante. Por ello es que el contacto debe venir solo hasta que el otro esté listo para recibirlo. A mí en lo particular, me gusta esperar hasta que el cuerpo ajeno se desbarata de deseo. Porque lo que más se aprecia y desea, es aquello que no se posee.

El restaurante seleccionado, se encuentra finalmente frente a nosotros. La suave voz de mi compañero cuestiona si tengo alguna preferencia sobre el sitio en que deberíamos sentarnos. Yo le indico que prefiero que él decida. Fue tan solo un instante y casi no estuvo ahí, pero podría jurar que la sospecha brilló en las doradas orbes de mi acompañante. Fue así que lo que antes había sido una sencilla pregunta, ahora parecía un movimiento calculado.

* * *

Es verdaderamente increíble el impacto que puede tener una voz. Y la de este extranjero se desliza a su alrededor de forma tan suave y sensual, que no me sorprendería enterarme de que ésta le consigue todo lo que desea. Ah, pero los deseos son traicioneros. ¿Se han dejado alguna vez envolver por el deseo?

Muchos menosprecian el deseo, lo cual me parece poco inteligente de su parte. Porque el deseo es una fuerza incontrolable. O quizá sería más adecuado decir, que es una fuerza que nadie en su sano juicio desea controlar. Y cuando alguien ha perdido el control de sí mismo, se encuentra a total merced de los demás.

Ya que nos encontramos en el tema del control hay algo peculiar en el andar de este joven. Me toma algunos momentos, pero finalmente noto aquello que tan fuera de lugar me parece. No ha habido contacto alguno entre nosotros. En ningún momento. Cuando dos personas caminan una al lado de la otra es normal que, en ocasiones, haya ciertos roces pero eso no ha ocurrido. La distancia a la que mi compañero va es perfecta. No hay otra forma de describirla. Suficiente como para que otros noten que estamos juntos, pero dándome un respetuoso espacio.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Mis ojos viajan a través del lugar examinando cada una de las mesas. Teniendo cuidado de que mi voz posea el tinte adecuado, pregunto a mi acompañante si ya ha seleccionado alguna mesa. Ya que el chico es el caballero de brillante armadura, lo normal sería que me cediera el derecho de elegir la mesa. Naturalmente, no me equivoco. Pero existe algo en su forma de actuar, tan natural, que llega a parecer falso.

Finalmente decido sentarnos en una de las mesas de atrás. El lugar nos permitirá una bella vista del restaurante, pero a su vez discreción. Ningún detalle debe escapársele a un Casanova. Un ambiente inadecuado puede dar por terminada la noche antes de lo esperado. Ahora es cuando viene la verdadera prueba: empezar la conversación. Lo primero que deben hacer es mirar a su interlocutor. La mirada debe ser suave, con algo de fuerza para denotar interés, pero sin llegar a intimidar.

-Joven Záitsev. – Empiezo a decir cuando soy cordialmente interrumpido.

-Dmitry. Por Favor. – Me dice con una dulzura tal que parece más una súplica que una orden.

-Dmitry. Espero que te dirijas a mí con la misma confianza. – Digo regalándole una sonrisa con la que sé que soñará por muchas noches.

-Lei. – Le escucho pronunciar saboreando cada una de las letras que componen mi nombre. Por un segundo, casi deseé que ese fuera mi verdadero nombre. Pero no tardo en notar el peligro de dicho pensamiento y lo expulso fuera de mi mente.

-Dime Dmitry. ¿Qué asunto te ha traído a mi bella tierra? – Cuestiono.

-Mero placer. Busco tan sólo algo exótico que pueda llenar mis días. – Es la respuesta que recibo.

-No te culpo. Es tan difícil encontrar aventura en la rutina diaria. – Exclamo dejando ver un poco de pesar, como si me encontrara encerrado en la vida que vivo.

-Pocos son los que disfrutan la aventura. Temen demasiado las consecuencias.- Menciona mi acompañante.

-Te aseguro que no soy uno de ellos. – Agrego lanzando una mirada desafiante hacia él. Y cuando nuestros orbes se cruzan, no puedo evitar notar algo terriblemente familiar en ellos.

* * *

Y sus orbes se cruzaron sin saber lo que miraban.

Muy tarde comprenderían, la tragedia que se avecinaba.

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

En este momento, odio ff, ya que se tomó la libertad de eliminar las líneas de división en mis fics. Espero que esto no haya causado confusiones en su lectura. En fin, tendré que ponerlas de nuevo.

Gracias por leer.

_Addanight_


End file.
